<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get It On~ by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628742">Get It On~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So uhm... O///O This is one of the first fics I've shared in public.. But I'm anonymous so XD Hehe.. Just a bit embarrassed! Not like if my frens find it, just if im a bad writer. Dont wanna embarass myself, hehehe (๑•﹏•) Buuuuut if you do recognize me, erm, Hi XDDDDD Hopefully it's good lmao! (☞ ಠ_ಠ)☞</p><p>Summary:<br/>Basically Lem and Schez taking it to the next level huehuehuehue~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemres/Schezo Wegey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get It On~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) Ya ready???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y'know Schezo.."</p><p>The two were sitting under the stars, late at night. There was barely any noise except a rush of cold wind and rustling leaves in the distance. They sat down on warm lush grass as they stared up at the endless sky filled with small twinkling dots.</p><p>Schezo looked down at his brown-haired lover, laying beside him. "Hm?"</p><p>"We've been dating for a while and uh.. I was wondering..." Lemres's face got a bit flushed, he seemed shyer than usual. </p><p>"What..?" Schezo seemed confused by his partners sudden bashfulness. </p><p>"Y'know.. U-uhm.." it seemed like he could barely get the words out, but when he did he spoke so quietly.</p><p>"If.. We should do.. it.. Y'know take our relationship to the next level.."</p><p>Schezo's eyes widened as he blushed. </p><p>"By it you mean... Uh.." </p><p>"If you're thinking of intercourse as well then.." Lemres laughed a bit, with a shy tone. "Yes, I mean it."</p><p>Schezo was right. He never really thought of that. Of.. having sex with Lemres. But it was an idea he didn't shy away from. </p><p>"W-well, um.." Schezo scratched the back of his head. </p><p>He struggled for words. Maybe he did want to do that.. Or maybe not? It took a minute to spit it out. But he managed.</p><p>"I mean I never really.. thought about it but.. We.." He nervously fidgeted with his fingers for a bit. "Im.. I.."</p><p>Lemres sat up quickly. He seemed concerned. Schezo felt so nervous, but why?</p><p> "Oh God I- I'm sorry I should've kept that to myself." Lemres looked away, a bit disgusted in himself. "You.. You don't need to answer that, let's just pre-"</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Lemres felt something touch his hand and hold it. </p><p>He looked back at his lover. "..Huh?"</p><p>"Uhm.. I'm sorry I just- This is all so new to me. I never dated anyone, because everybody  thinks I'm a creeper or I'm a pervert. I was just kind of ready to be called a perv and be lonely for the rest of my life.. Until I met you and well.. I just never felt anything like this, you know?" He confessed.</p><p>There was a quiet pause. Schezo looked down at the ground for a minute. A bit scared of Lemres's response.</p><p>"Im.. well.. I'm glad I make you feel this way, Schezo." Lemres let out another small laugh. "I love you very much, and you know that. And if you don't wanna have sex with me, then that's fine. I can't force you. Heh." </p><p>"No! No.. W-we can do it! Truth be told, I want to do that with you but since it's my first time, I'm just scared of what'll happen. Heh."</p><p>"Hey." Lemres gave him a look of reassurance. "Ill try and be as careful with you as possible, alright? This definitely won't be my first time, hah.. so I'll just help you."</p><p>Schezo took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm.. I'm ready. We should go to your house to do it."</p><p>Lemres nodded back, standing up. He grabbed Schezo's hand and pulled him up.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, let's go now." Lemres said, a slightly excited tone to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>(Time skip lol)</p><p> </p><p>Lemres pinned down Schezo to his bed. Schezo gulped. His face as red as ever.</p><p>"S-so we're really doing this, huh? Heh.." He mumbled awkwardly. Lemres gave him a look of concern.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"No! Nothing..! This is just.. heh.. This is all happening so fast.. Please, go ahead though."</p><p>Lemres softly smiled at him and touched his lips against Schezo's. He began passionately making out with him, his lips were so soft. It was.. Amazing.</p><p>"Mmmh.." They both moaned. </p><p>Suddenly, Lemres trailed his hand down Schezo's pants, unbuckling his belt as they kept kissing. He pulled down Schezo's pants, and felt something hard.</p><p>"A-ah!" Schezo pulled away. "Lemres.."</p><p>"Heheh.." Lemres scooted down from Schezo, going on the floor. He sat on his knees. Schezo sat up and saw Lemres between his legs.</p><p>"What're you-"</p><p>"Shh.." Lemres interrupted. He trailed his finger along Schezo's erection. There was a tiny precum stain on it. "Someone's excited.."</p><p>"Ah.." Schezo whinced. He felt oddly tingly everytime he was touched there. Lemres gently pulled down his boxers, his erection sprung out. 7 inches. </p><p>"Heh, nice." Lemres rubbed it. Schezo clenched the bed sheets, Lemres's touch felt so.. good.. Lemres opened his mouth wide and put the cock inside of his mouth. Schezo gasped as he felt Lemres's tongue come in contact with it.</p><p>"O-oh!" Schezo moaned. This felt.. so new.. but so good. Lemres began sucking, going up and down as he wrapped his hand around his penis. </p><p>"Glrkg.. Mmph.. Glug.."</p><p>"L-Lemres.. Your tongue.. Ah.." He groaned. His legs started shaking, he clenched the blanket a bit tighter.</p><p>"Aw, your legs are quivering." Lemres teased. Schezo's face got flushed. Not by pleasure this time, but by embarrassment.</p><p>"S-shut up!" He stammered, covering his face.</p><p>"Heheh." Lemres continued sucking on his cock. He tasted some precum, it was amazing. Schezo panted and let out a sudden moan.</p><p>"Oh, god..! I'm.. I'm so close..! Lemres..!"</p><p>"Wait a minute.."</p><p>Schezo's eyes widened as the feeling suddenly faded. Lemres took his dick out of his mouth. </p><p>"We still haven't gotten to the fun part~"</p><p>"F-fun part..?"</p><p>"Hehehe.."</p><p>Lemres pulled down his pants and then underwear. He took out his cock.9 inches. Schezo seemed astonished, it was bigger than he expected. He gulped.</p><p>"You know.." He pulled off Schezo's pants forcefully. "What I mean by "fun part".."  Lemres pinned Schezo down to his bed again, spreading his legs.</p><p>"W-wait! It's- It's huge! Is that even gonna fit, Lemres?!" </p><p>"Well- It can, but it's gonna hurt. Just a bit.. I got some lube I bought the other day, let me find it. Maybe that'll help."</p><p>"O-okay.."</p><p>Lemres walked off to his nightstand and opened up a drawer. There was a blue bottle filled with silicone-based lubricant. Lemres opened it and walked back to Schezo, and squirted the lube onto his hand. He rubbed it on his penis, getting it slick. He pinned Schezo down again.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Y-yeah.. do it.." Schezo braced himself.</p><p>Lemres aligned his penis to Schezo's entrance, he rubbed his penis a few times and then pushed it in. Schezo screamed, Lemres immediately paused.</p><p>"W-woah, are you okay?!" </p><p>"Im- I'm fine! You were right, it does hurt.. Just keep going."</p><p>"Alrighty then.."</p><p>He shoved the rest of his cock inside Schezo. Schezo whinced and gripped the bedsheets as he felt himself be stretched, losing his virginity. It hurt. There was no denying that. </p><p>"G-god, it's tearing me apart.." Schezo whimpered. </p><p>"L-look, we really don't have to do thi-"</p><p>"N-no, just keep going." Schezo reassured.</p><p>"Im.. I'm gonna start thrusting."</p><p>Lemres pulled his cock back a bit, and then pushed forward. And then again..</p><p>"Uh- Oh yeah.." Schezo moaned, it started feeling.. good. It wasn't painful, but it still stung a bit. </p><p>"Heh.. Hah.. You're tight.." He sped up a bit, at a normal speed. "Starting to feel good, huh?"</p><p>"Mmmh.. uh.."</p><p>"Ill take that as a yes." Lemres started thrusting faster into Schezo. "Damn, you're tight.. Ugh.." Lemres groaned.</p><p>"Mmmh! Aaaahh!! L-Lemres! It's.. It's so big..!" Schezo panted, face flushed as ever and sweating. "Uuuuhhh.. Please.. Harder..."</p><p>"If you say so.." Lemres thrusted with more might, causing Schezo to moan each movement. He went faster. It felt amazing. Schezo couldn't stop moaning in absolute bliss, begging for more.</p><p>"M-more! More..! Aaaaahhh! Haha... Ah!"</p><p>"Atta boy." Lemres kept thrusting faster. "Ughh.. You're so good at handling this Schezo.. Haha.. Come here.."</p><p>Lemres bent down, touching his lips with his own and once again passionately kissing him again. Lemres bucked his hips as he put his cock in Schezo, instead of thrusting. Schezo pulled away from the kiss for a couple of times to moan. Lemres bucked his hips faster into Schezo.</p><p>"Ugh.. I'm gonna cum.."</p><p>"M-me too! Augh!"</p><p>Lemres thrusted his entire cock inside Schezo, filling him with cum. Schezo came as well. Lemres sat up, cock still inside Schezo. </p><p>"Hah... Hah.. hah.." Schezo panted, his body felt hot and sweaty. "S-still going, huh?"</p><p>"Heh.. Yeah.." Lemres finally pulled out, his penis covered in cum.</p><p>"Hah.. Wow you.. You really destroyed me.. I can barely move.."</p><p>"Well.. was it good, though..? For your first time?"</p><p>"That.. That was amazing.." </p><p>"Heh." Lemres gently kissed his forehead. "Come on, we oughta get cleaned up. Lemme help you up." Lemres reached out his hand and Schezo grabbed it, pulling himself up. His legs shook and wobbled like Jello. </p><p>"Damn, I can barely walk.." Schezo thought to himself.</p><p>"..Hey Schezo?"</p><p>Schezo looked up, his thoughts cut off.</p><p>"I love you. A whole bunch. And I'm glad you enjoyed that. I just wanted to make sure your first time was your best time. Cause I really love you."</p><p>"I.. I love you too." Schezo gave Lemres a quick kiss. "Let's go clean ourselves up now, alright?"</p><p>Lemres nodded. "You can stay over at my house tonight, I don't mind."</p><p>"Heh. Thanks."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LMFAO, enjoyed? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>